Touch My Hand
by Sarahrose660
Summary: Sam and Kurt stay behind one day to work on a duet... or do they?


A/N: This is shameless PWP. There is literally no plot to this, it's just sex. Why? Because I felt like it :D

Also, I have only ever seen three episodes of Glee (and an obscene amount of Youtube videos/clips), so if I've got anything wrong, I'm sorry!

Touch My Hand

Kurt leaned back onto his locker, gasping for breath as Sam lowered his lips once more to Kurt's soft neck. He lightly bit and sucked on the sensitive skin, before moving downwards to nip on one of Kurt's collarbones. Sam smiled when he realised that there would be a mark there tomorrow, and Kurt would have to hide it under one of his designer clothes: a scarf, maybe, or a high collared shirt.

"Sam, please," Kurt whined, bossy as he always was when Sam was in charge. Sam smiled again, and Kurt could feel the movement against his skin. Slipping his hands into his boyfriend's soft blonde hair, Kurt pulled him upwards for a kiss.

"Impatient?" Sam asked softly, eyes glued to the motion of Kurt's Adam's apple when he swallowed.

"We could get caught," Kurt whispered breathlessly, and Sam chuckled darkly. Glee club was doing another round of duets, and this time, Sam had agreed to be Kurt's partner. Which meant they had a perfectly legitimate reason to be alone in the school, hours after the other students had gone home. That's all they were doing, after all; just practising their singing.

"You'd like that though, right?" Sam murmured, watching as his boyfriend's eyes grew impossibly wider. Keeping their gazes locked, Sam slowly slid his hand down Kurt's chest and onto the front of his jeans. Cupping lightly, Sam gave Kurt a quick squeeze, smirking when he realised how hard Kurt already was.

"By the looks of it, you'd _really_ like that," Sam whispered, before he slowly dropped to his knees, still holding Kurt's gaze. They'd been dating for five months, and sleeping together for three; at first, Sam had been nervous about giving Kurt head, since he'd never been with a guy before, but he'd soon slipped into it easily. Sometimes, when he was lying awake at night, the thought that he enjoyed it – and judging by the noises Kurt made – was good at it unsettled him slightly. He'd never had feelings for boys before Kurt came along… and then his mind would shift back to Kurt's smoky blue eyes and perfect lips, and all his doubts would melt away.

"Oh, just forgot something," Sam said, standing up again quickly and pinning Kurt's hands above his head swiftly. He bent his head and kissed Kurt's temple softly, before sinking back to his knees.

"Keep them there," he ordered, before he eased down the zip on Kurt's skinny jeans. The first brush of Sam's knuckles over Kurt's cock made the brunette whimper above him, and Sam grinned broadly. He quickly pulled down Kurt's boxers – pink today, and so tight they showed every single contour – to reveal Kurt's cock. It was already completely hard, tip leaking with precome. Shifting forward, Sam swiped his tongue over the head, cleaning it up. Sam leaned back and studied his boyfriend, as he did every time. He still couldn't believe that someone so gorgeous would want him.

"Sam…" Kurt whined again, as slowly, tortuously slowly, Sam tipped forwards and lightly kissed the head of Kurt's cock. Kurt's hips stuttered forwards, and only Sam's hands lightly gripping his hipbones kept him from choking his boyfriend. Sam pulled back slightly, and glanced upwards, pleased to see that Kurt's hands were still where they were meant to be. Usually, when they did this, Kurt's hands would be buried in Sam's hair, pulling and tugging on the ends. Sam found it hot, but he knew that it turned Kurt on even more.

Leisurely, Sam leaned forward again and took Kurt's entire length into his mouth in one go, enjoying the gasps and moans his boyfriend was making above him. He sucked, as hard as he could, and then used his tongue to lick a stripe up the underside of Kurt's cock. Sam had no idea how long he knelt there; his knees hurt and his jaw ached but he kept on going until…

"Sam, I'm… yes… I… ohh…" Kurt moaned, before he came, body jerking shakily. Sam let the hot come fill his mouth, and then he pulled off, swallowing it all in one go. He still wasn't sure if he liked the taste, but it felt so intimate, taking that part of Kurt inside of him, so he did it anyway. Wiping his raw, pink lips with the back of his hand, Sam stood and kissed Kurt soundly.

"Do you want me to…?" Kurt asked, gesturing towards Sam's still hard cock, but Sam just shook his head.

"Later," he said, before grabbing Kurt's hand and leading them out of the school.


End file.
